


He Would Have Said 'Yes'

by devil_woman_24



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Evil Rilienus, M/M, Past Relationship(s), based on a banter between Cole and Dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: What ever happened to Rilienus? They're about to find out and Dorian isn't please about it.





	He Would Have Said 'Yes'

The Emerald Plains. What a lovely place it was. It was lush green, didn't rain all the time and it was warm. Leliana had informed the Inquisitor that she had found the last big resistance for the Venatori in this place, but she had warned that she believed it had been too easy to find this information. The Inquisitor thought nothing of it, of course, leaning on that maybe without Corypheus the Venatori were being reckless but this hadn't been the case as they'd soon find out.

Their party consisted of the Inquisitor, obviously, Dorian, The Iron Bull and Blackwall. If they could lose Blackwall somewhere around this place it would've been nice, or so the mage kept thinking as the warrior kept poking him with comments that he wouldn't admit had actually hurt but he had seen the way The Bull was looking at him and he knew the former Ben-Hassarat knew just how he was feeling but Dorian had made the silent request with his eyes not to intervene so the Qunari kept quiet. Then it happened and Blackwall was...apologizing?

"Dorian, you abandoned your life of privilege for the sake of principle alone." Had the warrior began and Dorian decided to make a simple comment to see where this was going, he was curious.

"I didn't like that life." Dorian commented and Blackwall continued.

"It was wrong of me to lump you in with peers you hardly resemble." The warrior said much to the mage's surprise.

"Truce?" Dorian asked feeling tired of arguing with the man and seeing this confession as an opportunity.

"Gladly." Blackwall answered with a smile and both their prides were intact.

Bull was the first to spot the trail of their enemies. "Over here, boss." He called and soon they were on the venatori's trail. Dorian was growing bored of just walking so he started to make snarky comments with Bull. It was all fun between the two and it added for a distraction until they were just there. They all went silent as the Inquisitor try to see away to ambush the group, but before any of them could react they were ambushed themselves and surrounded by venatori. It had been a trap after all, but why? Why now that Corypheus was dead? Didn't made sense until he saw him, Rilienus. He was dressed in a way that usually screamed 'I'm this group's commander' so there was no doubt he was with the venatori, but it was all hard to grasp.

"You're finally here, Dorian. You have no idea how hard was to get you here and the time and effort I spent to leave the clues for the Inquisition to find." Rilienus said and Dorian's heart sank as everyone's became surprised. His companions did nothing for now, they waited for Dorian to speak to this man or to be forced to fight. He had loved this man once, he had been too afraid to talk to him about it and then Cole had said that, that he would've said yes and it just hurt more. He never thought this would make it hurt even harder.

"You lured us here? Why? Just to see me? Why are you with the venatori, Rilienus? This isn't right and you know it." Dorian tried.

"No, I lured _you_ here. Join me, Dorian, help me rebuild Tevinter into what it should be. I love you, Dorian." The venatori commander spoke and it just broke Dorian's heart even more. In the past those words would've made him jump with joy, but now...the mage glanced at Bull not knowing what to say, but Rilienus noticed. "I heard you've been fucked by a qunari repeatly, is this him? Was he any good? Was he hung like a horse like you wanted? Was he as good as in your fantasies or your dirty novels? I know he's just one and you wanted at least three, but if you did it with him so many times it had to be good." Dorian was blushing ashamed at his words and he just wanted the ground to eat him alive right then but he couldn't find the words to shut him up. "What's wrong? Don't be embarrassed, we're going to kill them you and I. We can leave the qunari lively enough if you wish to use him, I won't get jealous. I just want you by my side. He's a mindless beast after all that can only kill and fuck, we are better than them."

That made Dorian angry and pissed and he snapped a look at him. He could take any fucking damn insult, but no one insulted The Iron Bull to his face and got away with it. "Don't you dare call him a mindless beast because he isn't, you are! Look at you with your group of venatori offering me to join you, to kill my comrades, to kill the man I love!" He screamed at him. "Shame me all you want, but do not dare talk about him, about them. I will never join you, this isn't the Tevinter I want."

Rilienus then growled angrily. "The man you love? Don't be absurd, amatus, I am the man you love not some mindless beast. He's just good at fucking you, that's all. I did say you could keep him. If you don't come on your own then I'll take you by force and make you see reason, I'll make you adore my cock again. Pity, I wanted you to come by your own will." He replied and it was on, it was so on because there was no way he was going with this man.

"You aren't the Rilienus I loved when I was a teenager, I don’t love you and now? Now I never will. Surrender or we'll be force to kill you and don't doubt that I absolutely would." Dorian warned.

"You can try, but you know you want me to fuck you very badly. You were always the eager one, the one looking for someone to spend the night with." Rilienus taunted and he growled.

The fight was long and arduous, it hadn't been easy for Dorian to fight a man he used to love but he did so anyways. He kept protecting Bull's blindside the entire fight until they finally emerged victorious. 

Dorian sighed as he sat on a rock watching the dead bodies in front of him. The Inquisitor was checking the corpses for possible usable loot while he just remained there looking at Rilienus’ body. Bull and Blackwall were helping the inquisitor when the qunari turned to eye him. "I'll be over there, boss." The Iron Bull announced and went towards Dorian sitting on the rock by his side. "You okay, kadan? You were very brave there." He spoke softly and Dorian just leaned on him, Bull passed an arm over his shoulders bringing him closer.

"He said so many shameful things about me...I...I can't look at them anymore." He started talking about Blackwall and the Inquisitor. "I know you don't mind, but..." Dorian started and Bull just pressed him against himself harder.

"Shhh, kadan, everyone has a past and fantasies. No one will judge you and not one of us will speak of what that guy said. I promise." At that Dorian looked up at him with tears in his eyes but still fighting them. He didn't want to cry, not here in such a public area. "Let it all out, Dorian." The Bull encourage and Dorian buried his face on his chest and started crying, hard and messy but the qunari didn't say a word and didn't care about the mess. He just caressed his head and his back and let him cry, and let him vent.

They were walking back to camp not much time later. Dorian was quiet, quieter than usual and no one said a word about it either. Once back at camp the mage went into his tent in silence and Bull followed him. "I love you, amatus." He whispered at Bull and the man placed his hands on his waist kissing his shoulder with his chest against Dorian's back. "I love you so much. What we have isn't about the sex, it is great I won't lie, but it isn't only about that. It might have started that way, but you are so much more than I ever thought I deserved. I have learned to open up more with you, you have taught me so much. Thank you."

"I love you, kadan." Was Bull's response and the mage relaxed against him.

He thought of asking to give Rilienus a proper burial but he didn't deserve it after what he had done so instead he turned around and took his lover's hand before looking up at his eye. He was so lucky to have him. "Amatus...care to...show me your love?" He asked with a soft smile.  
  
"Slow and passionate?" Bull asked for confirmation and Dorian nodded. "I'll show you my love then, kadan."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small story that came to mind after Cole's banter with Dorian about Rilienus. Don't kill me but I simply can't write fighting scenes xD
> 
> Edit: Took the "*fighting scene goes here*" out and replaced it with an advice by Lildevil in the comments.


End file.
